


【授翻】歇洛克爱约翰的理由

by gundabad65



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gundabad65/pseuds/gundabad65
Summary: 如题，超级短。





	【授翻】歇洛克爱约翰的理由

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [It's Why Sherlock Loves John](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3223046)
> 
> 福华福无差。半夜看到，眼泪都甜出来了  
> 原文绝对是译文十倍功力，拿着译文这块砖请你们看原文这块玉。

约翰看他的样子。好似他独一无二，好似他不可替代，好似他举足轻重。约翰看歇洛克的方式是歇洛克未曾体验过的，因为他眼里的爱好像即将溢出。

约翰闻起来的味道。像力量本身。像一场冒险。像一个家。约翰闻起来就像一个夏洛克可以藏身于此的避风港，在世界压得他气喘吁吁时保护他。

约翰说出他的名字的方式。仿佛它外有华裳羽衣，仿佛它内是浑金璞玉。仿佛一个信徒。约翰呼唤着歇洛克的名字，仿佛让它从自己的舌尖跳出就是一项殊荣。

约翰触碰他的感觉。好像他的手注定被一个人紧握。好像他的头发生来就该被一个人爱抚。好像他的脸颊理应被一个人摩挲。约翰触碰着他，就像歇洛克是一件艺术品。

约翰尝起来的味道。如同他的嘴唇是糖果。如同他的脖颈是盐粒。如同他的躯体是一种新型毒品。约翰品尝起来就像一个孩子的梦。

这就是歇洛克爱约翰的理由。


End file.
